1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an abnormality analysis system for a vehicle and an abnormality analysis method for a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to an abnormality analysis system for a vehicle and an abnormality analysis method for a vehicle, which are used to estimate the cause of an abnormality if it is determined that an abnormality has occurred in a vehicle based on a vehicle state value which indicates the vehicle state.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-251918 (JP-A-2006-251918) describes a failure analysis system that includes multiple in-vehicle sensors which constantly obtain the state information that indicates the states of devices of an automobile, an in-vehicle information storage unit that stores the state information on the devices obtained by the multiple in-vehicle sensors, a shared information database which is provided outside the automobile and in which the information on a phenomenon of a failure caused in the automobile, which is input in the shared information database by an input unit, and the information on the failure, which is contained in the state information stored in the information storage unit, are linked with each other and stored, and a failure analysis unit that analyzes the failure based on the collected information on vehicle failures. In the failure analysis system, the cause of the failure that is detected in the automobile is estimated, and the failure information and the vehicle state at the time of occurrence of the failure are stored in the database.
However, because the failure analysis unit described in JP-A-2006-251918 analyzes the failure with the use of the entire failure information stored in the shared information database, a high processing load is placed on the failure analysis unit during the failure analysis.